Fox of the Commonwealth
by HalfwayFallen
Summary: Naruto leaves the Elemental Nations as a whole to have the freedom to live his own life. Now in the Fallout universe before the Great War, how will Naruto Survive the new world he finds himself in? What will the future hold for him? Though if there is one certainty for Naruto, it is this. War...War never changes. Smart Naruto. Kunoichi only Elemental Nation. Fallout 4. Harem.


**Hey this is HF here! I decided to make a new story. I had shared my idea with Azure King (Of Azure King and Azure Queen) and brainstormed to make this story. It is a Naruto and Fallout crossover. Basically, a smart Naruto originates from a female ruled world. This Naruto will have chakra, but won't have Kurama.**

 **Please enjoy!**

A young blonde no older than eight years of age was running through a forest, panting as he ran, "Fuck fuck fuck!" he continuously muttered. He crossed his fingers and yelled, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**!" Bringing to existence five identical doppelgangers; they each scattered to throw off their hunters' trail. The original continued to make more clones as he ran, hoping to reach the border. Though as he felt his clones being destroyed he knew they'd catch up to him in no time.

In a fit of desperation, he decided to run into a nearby cave. He pulled out some paper, a scroll, a brush and ink and laid them on the ground. He also made a few clones and gave them each a cloned copy of his kit. "Go out and make some **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** markers; scatter them far apart." They nodded and followed his order.

He was planning on using the seals to evade the Konoha Kunoichi hunting him. The idea was to set up the markers beforehand so that when they caught up to him he could double back and escape in an instant.

He quickly got to work, unrolling the scroll to reveal the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** formula. He tried his absolute best to make the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** seal. He didn't crawl through the Konoha sewage system to get caught now. This would be his first time attempting to do his mother's signature jutsu, but right now it was either _do or die_. After doing his best at making the marker he tried to use chakra to activate the seal and to test it. Except nothing happened, in his rush he had slight mistakes in making the seal.

"Come on dammit! Work!" he yelled in worry. He tried again and again using the chakra. He could feel the Kunoichi getting closer as his clones dispelled. Even the ones he sent out to make markers. Dammit he didn't have time for this. He decided to do something risky. Naruto decided to try to alter the seal a bit to hopefully teleport him elsewhere, hopefully across the border. He then proceeded to flood the seal with as much chakra as he could. The seal started to glow blindingly bright. Naruto still held one hand on the seal while the other covered his eyes. The seal expanded and engulfed the child in a shower of light. In an instant, the light dispelled in a second leaving only a slightly glowing scar in the ground, a tear of sorts.

A few minutes later two kunoichi and a dog walked into the cave. "I thought you said your dog was tracking him. He's not even here!" a blonde Kunoichi yelled.

"Don't blame Aki, we must've been following a clone that dispelled on its own. Anyways we better get going and find the kid," The other Kunoichi of the Inuzuka clan said.

 **An alleyway somewhere**

A disoriented blonde, stumbled his way down a dark alleyway. His spiky blonde hair was mattered with dirt and some trash. His whiskered cheeks had mud smeared across them. He wore a simple white t-shirt and black shorts. Slung across his shoulders was a sack that carried all his belongings. All that he decided to bring with him when he ran away. Looking behind him, he could see a glowing tear (?) start to fade nearly out of existence. 'What the hell?' he thought in surprise. Looking away from where the anomaly happened, he decided to focus on his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" The child asked himself, as he walked to the end of the alleyway, he was left breathless. He was not in Konoha anymore, that's for sure.

People in strange outfits were walking around, men wearing some type of suit and tie. Females were either wearing blouses and dresses in bright vibrant colors, putting their hair ups in different styles.

What surprised him the most was that on the paved roads were hunks of metal and glass in a multitude of shapes and colors moving down the road in varying speeds. People were inside these contraptions, seeming to be controlling them.

Looking around, all he could see were a sea a people, and buildings made of stone and brick that towered over him. Across the street was a large building that had arched windows, doorways and bright orange and yellow banners that were labeled with words he never even seen before. Across from the building was a gothic building where families would go in together.

"How did I get here," The young blonde wondered, and slowly he started to remember the transpiring events that led him to where he was now.

 **24 hours earlier**

Laying on his bed, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently reading a book on chakra control. He was currently so engrossed in his book that he almost missed the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Otōto, dinner's ready," He heard the muffle voice of his older sister Erza through the door.

He could hear her trying to open his locked door. "Be there in a minute Nēchan," He called out. Naruto quickly scrambled to hide his book in the pile of his manga collection. After he was sure his book was hidden well enough he unlocked his door. The reason he hid his books is his family always hated it when he would study anything pertaining to chakra or being a Kunoichi. Though he loved to read, he always seemed to remember everything he read perfectly.

Standing at his door was his elder sister Erza. She's eleven years old and a Chūnin. She's a caring although overbearing sister and a good head and a half taller than him, with hair as bright and red as their mothers. Also, like his mother, she also gained her mother's chakra chains, somewhat. Instead of making chakra chains, she made swords that she can propel at her enemies.

"Come on Naruto," She ordered right away, grabbing his wrists and basically dragging him to the dining room. When they got their she'd let go of his hand and went to sit down to the chair left of him.

Naruto sat down, though he didn't feel hungry at the moment. He needed to talk to his mother. The deadline for applications were coming to a close. Looking around he noticed some of his sisters weren't at the table, if he had to guess they were currently away on some mission.

"Naruto, is something bothering you?" A spikey haired blonde woman asked.

The woman who had asked him the question was his paternal mother Minata Namikaze, the hokage of Konohagakure. Sitting to her right was his maternal mother Kushina giving him a questioning look.

Naruto didn't respond, he was preparing himself mentally for what he was about to say. Minata was about to voice her question again until Naruto turned his head and stared at her. After a few moments, he then turned his head towards the rest of his family sitting at the table. Sitting on either side sat three of his six other sisters.

Sitting to Naruto's left Was his little sister Hanako. She was a bit shorter than him, with blackish red hair covering her eyes. Being only a year younger than Naruto she still had some childish tendencies, like trying to have Naruto play with her all-day long. Having no care in the world but having fun! Although lately he's noticed her acting greatly differently lately… Instead of being happy and energetic, she began acting more and more reclusive. He also began noticing some of his belongings started disappearing right around the time her shift in personality happened. Something strange was going on with her. She would pop up out of nowhere. Hell, he could swear that he saw her one time have two monstrous see through arms sprouting from her arm.

To his right sat Erza, looking towards him with a bit of worry. Next to her sat his other mother, Kushina.

The final person sitting at the table was the Eldest sister Momoka, although she prefers to simply be called Moka. She's a member of ANBU at just 14 years old. Naruto only reached to about her waist in height. She and her two other sisters Rebecca and Lucy are fraternal triplets. Although at their births a masked woman who claimed to be Madara Uchiha kidnapped Kushina and extracted the kyuubi. Because said woman extracted the Kyuubi from their mother Kushina and went on a rampage, Minata had to seal the kyuubi within her three daughters at the time. Moka held the yang half while Lucy and Rebecca held the yin and consciousness respectively.

Naruto was worried how his family would respond to what he was going to say. While they were less than understanding of his dream. They feared for his safety because he was different, going so far as to 'discipline' him for even training or interacting with other kids.

Calmly Naruto looked his mother in the eye. Taking in a few breaths to bring up his courage. "Kāsan, I want to go to the academy and be a Kunoichi!" He nearly yelled out.

The room fell in silence. His sisters were staring at him, with vastly different looks. Hanako seemed to be smiling at the prospect of going to the academy with her big brother. Erza gave him a worried look, knowing how their mothers will respond. And Moka, she had a vexed look. Not happy of her brother's desire or hearing of them again.

The impression his mothers gave however, were the most concerning. They were looking straight at him, thought their eyes were shadowed.

"Didn't we already go over this Naruto?" Minata said, giving her only son a kind smile. Although Naruto could feel the killing intent behind said smile, she mainly used this to get him to completely listen to her.

"I thought you understood why you can't be a Kunoichi. It's simply too dangerous for you. There are Kunoichi's out there that wouldn't think twice about kidnapping you. If the other hidden villages were to find out about you, what you could do, they would try to kidnap you. Or kill you, or gods knows what..."

"But Kāsan," Naruto tried to argue.

 ***SMACK*** Naruto could feel his cheek stinging, the force nearly causing him to fall over. His mother had a hand raised up. She had smacked him.

She didn't look proud of what she did, but continued steadfast "No buts, this will be the last we will discuss about this Naruto!"

Naruto vision started to blur a bit. His cheek was burning from the slap. "I hate you!" he yelled as he ran back to his room. He didn't see the look of hurt cross his mothers face.

 **Back to the present**

A drop of rain shook Naruto out of his memory for a moment. He looked at his surrounding for a bit until he felt another drop of rain hit him. Looking up he could see dark clouds starting to form above him, bringing rain. Soon it went from a light drizzle to a heavy shower. Deciding he didn't want to stay out in the rain he ran to the building across the street. Though when he tried to cross it he was almost hit buy the large metal object. The object stopped before they could hit him and made a loud noise with the people inside yelling strange words at him. Eventually he made it across the street, and after climbing a few steps got to the door. As he entered he saw another strange metal object, only it was kind of humanoid. Kind of. It had a dome shaped head with a red light coming from inside. Three clawed hands and large metallic boot like legs. The thing turned to Naruto and started saying something in a metallic voice, in a language he didn't understand.

" _Hello citizen. Welcome to the Boston library, if you want to sign up for a library card please talk to our nearest associate."_

Naruto not understanding what this thing was saying just stared at it for a few seconds and marveled. Was this puppet? Like the ones he read in a book about the shinobi in Sunagakure use.

After a bit of staring at this puppet(?) he knew since it wasn't attacking him it wasn't a threat. And since he couldn't understand it decided to ignore it for now. He walked passed the strange puppet and turned into what he'd guess was the main room. And what he gave him an overwhelming since of joy.

Books! Rows and rows of books. The room's wall was lined with them and rows of desks were in the room. He saw people old and young taking books off the shelves, sitting down and reading. And if they were not reading they were sitting in front of some bulky glowing screens. Naruto was amazed at what he saw. This must be a library, a place of knowledge.

He needed to know where he was, and spent the rest of the day looking around for books he could read and avoiding the people around him. It was hard finding a book he could read, the people he had a completely different language. Though eventually he was able to find a book he could read. It was an Japanese to English dictionary and more books on learning this countries language. Turns out Japanese was nearly identical to his native language, _'go figure.'_

He guessed this section of the library was for learning foreign languages. Looking outside the window Naruto noticed the sun was beginning to set. He decided it may be best to stay at the library for the night since he knew next to nothing of the area he was in. So, he hid as the library was being closed for the night, waiting for all the customers and employees to leave. He eventually sat at a desk in the far corner of the library, unsealing a lantern to help him read and some food. Throughout the night he read as many books he could before sleep took him. His dreams brought him back to why he left.

 **Right after Naruto ran to his room**

Back in his room Naruto was sitting on his bed. Thinking about his predicament. He knew he was abnormal. He knew how his parents thought they were protecting him, but to him it felt like a prison at times.

The reason why his family was so overly protected, why other villages even allies may try to harm or kidnap him was simple. He could use chakra. The ability to use chakra wasn't that big of a deal, except it was for him. Mainly because chakra was supposed to be accessible for girls alone.

Chakra is a type of energy created from ones physical and mental energy. Chakra can allow someone to control the elements, cloning, summoning and more by releasing these energies through hand-seals. These feats however can only be performed by females who can gather and mold chakra. Men however are unable to gather or mold chakra. The chakra reserves of men are miniscule, being barely big enough to survive. Though their chakra can't be raised any further, no matter how hard they may try.

It is believed the reason for this is because the first person to ever wield chakra was the **High Priestess of Six Paths**.

Legend says she had a level of control over chakra that could be called godly. The miracles she could perform only furthered her legend. She was the founder and teacher in the ways of chakra, teaching many people how to properly use it… but even she was unable to make males use chakra. The male body simply couldn't use chakra, because of this it led to a shift in global society; since only women could use chakra, it led to females becoming the dominant gender of the human race.

Men still had their rights to freedom and free speech but were barred from any military roles or positions like daimyo. Men now have the roles of workers, husbands, merchants, business owners, or council members. Though it is not all bad, they get to stay safe at home while the women go off fighting.

Another notable event was the creation of clans consisting of solely females; the need for the clan's formations was because some females gained mutations called **Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)** , abilities that could be passed down from mother to daughter. Since there was a fear of clans dying since female male birth ratio naturally was 50/50, the creation of a jutsu that would allow female Kunoichi to temporarily gain a male's genitals was created.

The jutsu nearly guaranteed a daughter, with the probability of the child being female 99%. And so, the clans greatly expanded. Although a male child is possible, but since he cannot use the clan's technique they tend to be given up for adoption, except for him.

His parents didn't want to give him up, and loved him dearly. They always believed that family was the most important thing in the world. And Naruto was happy at first, he had a loving though strange family, the reason it changed was when Naruto showed he could use chakra.

That day his mothers were training their kids. Naruto was only 5 at the time and felt left out as his sisters were learning how to control their chakra. He asked if he could join in, seeing no harm in it and finding it cute he wanted to learn let him join. What harm would come of letting him learn. He listened as his parents start to teach him and his younger sister Hanako how to use hand seals to focus their chakras and how to use chakra to walk up trees.

Naruto watched his sister try and use her chakra to walk up a tree. Eventually he focused on his hand seal and focused, trying to feel the chakra within himself. His parents watched him knowing that he couldn't use chakra, but not wanting him to feel bad let him try. Naruto continued to focus until he felt something, slowly he tried to focus the feeling on his feet and started to walk towards the tree.

His parents watched expecting him to try, but ultimately fail. Except he didn't, he slowly but surely started to walk a few feet up the tree until he lost control and fell to the ground. He looked up to his parents with a large smile, thinking they'd be proud of what he done. Only they weren't, they were looking at him with shock and worry.

His parents took him to Tsunade Senju, a family friend who was a legendary med-nin and one of the Sannin. They had her look him over multiple times, to see why he could use chakra, if there was anything wrong with him, anything at all. All that Tsunade could find was that he was a healthy boy with a fully functional chakra system.

His mother Minako decided that it had to be kept a secret at all cost, even from the people of Konoha. She didn't trust friend or foe to not harm or do worse to her son. Naruto was not allowed to leave home after he almost showed his chakra to some clan heirs that were his friends. It may have been harsh but it was for the best in his family's mind.

That didn't stop Naruto from learning as much as he could. From time to time he'd sneak into his family's library to quickly copy down as much as he could. Currently he knew the **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)**. **Henge (Transformation)** , **Kawarimi (Replacement)** , a bit on **Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)** and the instructions for the Rasengan.

Laying on his bed Naruto wanted to yell. It wasn't fair, so what if he could use chakra. He wanted to go to the academy, make friends, have a life.

Breaking him from his thoughts Naruto heard a knock at his door. "Go away," He called at whoever was knocking at the door. Though the person didn't listen and open the door anyway. Standing at the doorway stood his older sister Moka. She came and sat next to him on his bed and starting to play with his hair.

"What do you want Moka," He asked, still sounding a bit mad over what had happened over dinner.

His sister kept quiet and continued to play with his hair, though before he could say anything her hands moved to the front of his shirt and yanked him up. "What the hell are you," being lifted and forcefully facing his sister his angered words died in his throat. Naruto was looking into his sister's eyes, that were now a glowing blood red with slits.

"Your being an idiot," She said in a cold voice, starting to scare Naruto. She than lifted him further and slammed him into a wall, nearly knocking the wind out of Naruto. She held him there, starting to use her killing intent to really put the fear of god into him.

"Your really should give up on being a Kunoichi. This phase of yours is really starting to anger your big sis, hearing you wanting to put yourself in danger," Naruto was sweating bullets now, and could swear he could see a monstrous fox behind his sister. "So, let's just pretend this never happened. That you will give up your foolish dream of being a Kunoichi. Your life has pretty much been decided for you. You'll be living happily with your family in luxury. You'll be given anything your heart desire, and one day you'll be married off to an important individual, maybe a foreign Kunoichi for a marriage alliance or a clan head. Maybe be married to one of us, we may need to keep the Uzumaki line strong. Now do you understand?"

Naruto could only nod in fear when facing such massive killing intent. He was scared. Feeling pleased at his answer she let him go. She leaned down and kissed him on the head. "Good! Now good night little brother, remember what I told you…" She said as she walked out of his room. He wouldn't forget what she said, except it had the opposite effect she wanted on Naruto.

' _I need to get the fuck out of here, before I'm stuck here forever,'_ he thought in worry. He decided he needed to escape as soon as possible. He made plans to leave tomorrow night. Throughout the night he planned his escape from Konoha.

 **3 weeks after Naruto arrives in America**

Naruto had learned a lot in his few weeks in this new world. First, he learned he was no longer in the Elemental Nations, hell he wasn't even in the same dimension. There was no history or knowledge of the E.N and chakra while still existing, is mostly linked to Hinduism and Tantric Buddhism. Even the maps showed no existence or possibility for the Elemental Nations. Which made since considering how he escaped. It still shocked him that he could transport himself to another dimension. Though he wasn't too worried about it, he thought that if he was able to get here, he could go back any time he wanted.

He was in a country called the United States, in the Massachusetts city of Boston. The year was 2068 and the country was two years in a war with China. The country consisted of thirteen commonwealths, and fifty states.

He learned from some books on history that this country's gender roles were a bit reversed than his. With men usually being the soldiers, and woman tending to be the home bodies. Although some things have change with woman being able to do important job roles such as scientists, lawyers, mechanics, etc. Honestly it was a bit strange for Naruto to get used to how different this world was from his own.

He also learned how advanced this world is, having mechanic puppets called robots. The invention of computers and holotapes. They also had more advanced guns, being far superior and higher quantity to the rare flint lock guns of his world. Hell they even had energy weapons, such as laser and plasma guns. This world amazed Naruto deeply, he wanted to learn as much as he could.

He started to get an amazing grasp of the language due to his fervent study, use of **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** , Holotapes, and listening to conversations on the subway that was connected to the library. He could even be considered fluent in the language.

Naruto also decided to start exploring the world more, and enjoy what this country had to offer. Though he did learn quickly that if he wanted to fully enjoy the American experience he'd need money, and lots of it. So Naruto started to pickpocket, though he'd never take more than a few bucks from a person, and using Kage Bunshin with a henge did help to bring in quite the haul.

Currently Naruto was enjoying a cheeseburger, chili cheese fries and a strawberry milkshake at a diner. He was currently wearing a **Henge (Transformation)** to look like an older version of himself, looking to be seventeen or eighteen. He had to admit that this world had some delicious food.

Though Naruto had been thinking over what he'd do now. He had a pretty good understanding of the world around him. He also knew it'd be a pretty bad idea to show off his chakra, the government would likely try to capture and experiment on him. He would not risk becoming some countries guinea pig.

He also didn't want to do nothing with his life. He ran away to be free, and didn't want to go waste it doing nothing. Though not having a birth certificate did hinder his prospects on getting a job or going to school. He stared out the window trying to decide what to do, and something caught his eye.

It was a poster of an old man with white hair and a long beard pointing towards him. He was wearing a red white and blue suit with a white star spangled top hat with the words **"I WANT YOU FOR THE U.S. ARMY** _ **-**_ **NEAREST RECRUITING STATION"** spread below him.

That's it, He'd join the army. He always wanted to be a Kunoichi, and a soldier was this world's equivalent. He'd be trained and tasked with protecting this country. He'd have comrades to support and something to do with his life. Naruto payed for his food and headed for the nearest recruiting station.

With his goal set and dreams of valor and friendship in his mind, he'd never have known what he's gotten himself into. He will come to learn two things the hard way. He will wallow in regret and anguish, knowing that War is the very definition of Hell. And above all else, that war…...war never changes.

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers, it's been a long time hasn't it. To be perfectly honest I was planning to release this last year on my winter break, but honestly a tragedy happened in my life. I still don't want to talk about it, maybe I'll feel up to saying what happened in the next chapter of the fox and the skull heart next time I update it. Anyways please leave your thoughts of the story in the reviews. I'd love to hear them. Also special thanks to IllMindBrandon for betaing and fixing the grammar of my story.**


End file.
